When Two Hearts Bleed As One
by FlyOn4Ever
Summary: Life. It is a word that there is no true meaning. To most it means nothing until it is   About to be taken away from them:  This is a story about a girl who has to deal with a hidden life. I suck at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_**Life. It is a word that there is no true meaning. To most it means nothing until it is **_

_**About to be taken away from them.**_

Sitting on my balcony, I watch the bats fly overhead. Free to fly in the night. I stand on the rim of my balcony and jump the story fall. Landing in a crouched position I sprint down the side walk. On the pier I see the moon's reflection on the lake. The current making it shimmer like a mirage, an unreal picture only found in a dream. The life by the moon-light shows the shadow's, blacker than night against the ground. The star's shine penetrates the dark showing the light in the dark. From behind I feel movement in the ground. I turn around to see my best friend, Kile. (Pronounced Kyle but spelt differently).

"What are you doing out?" He asks. "You know that I am a creature of the Night." I respond with a smile. He couldn't help but crack up. "You really are something aren't you?" We sit on the pier in silence. "So when is your mother going to send you to camp?" He asks. "Tomorrow, you?" I ask in return. "Same. I am at least glad I could hang out with you for the summer. Smart mom's think alike, well, and my brother." Another smile crosses his face. He gets up to leave right around dawn and helps me up. "My mom is going to kill me if I'm not back in bed soon." His mother isn't very found of him being out in the night. "Okay. See yah." He says. "See yah." I echo. I get up and walk away but I don't go home. I go to a fight club. One of my friend's father's owns it so I will go to his house and hang in the morning. I walk up to the "Combat Club" and knock on the door. It is quickly opened but Zach's mother. "Hay, Tilyr. Seth is in his room but try not to make a lot of noise." I whisper thank you to her and walk up to Zach's room. I heard voices so I stopped and listened. Seth's voice I knew "So what do you think I should do? I can't get n a fight with him. He will kill me!" A voice I also recognized as Bryant's. "Dude, I don't know what you should you. You could talk toy Tilyr. She probably could help out." I think it was Seth, got up and started pacing. That was when I decided to knock. Seth opened the door and a surprised look came across his face. "Hay, Tilyr." I heard Bryant say "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I snorted at that and so did Zach. "Hey Bryant Mom is going to send us to camp in a little bit so you got to come home." He nodded and got up from Seth's bed. Bryant was my twin brother and Seth was both our friend's. He was a little more than a friend to me so when Bryant went to go to the bathroom Seth wrapped me in a hug. "I miss you in my arms." He says quietly. Bryant came back in the room. Of course we didn't know he was in the room until Seth looked behind me and let me go of me so I fell on his bed. "Why didn't I know about this?" He wasn't mad but I couldn't read his reaction. I looked up at him and jumped up. "Because it would have been Kind of weird since he is both our friends and I didn't want to make things awkward and I didn't want you killing him." He just laughed and ruffled Seth's hair. "I wish I knew about this before going to camp or I would have been making fun of you guys a lot more." I'm going to head home but you can be here a little bit longer since we are leaving in a couple hours." He smiled and shook his head and went home. "So we have like and hour so what do you want to do? Oh, and you mom said we can't be loud." We looked at each other and giggled. That hour was pretty awesome but it came to an end to soon and I had to leave.

On my way home I smelled something. When I turn the corner I see that my house is engulfed with flames. Luckily, my mother already had our stuff in the car. _**My mother! My Brother! **_When I run up to my house the fire fighters wouldn't let me go any farther. "Where's my family!" I screech while they hold me back. Finally, one of the firefighter's loosened their grip enough so I could run into my house. I had to crawl on the floor to even be in my house. Inside the door I take a right. I almost ran into the fire turning the corner into the living room. I saw our couch in flames. I hope my dog got out. Back tracking to the door I take a left towards the kitchen. I found her on the kitchen floor knocked unconscious, probably from the fallen lumber. Coughing, I hear crashing behind me. Water was plashing against the fire making it hiss. I found my mother so all I needed to do was find my brother. I ran up the stairs to find him in his room. But the door was jammed and he couldn't get out. "BRYANT!" I couldn't help scream his name. "BRYANT! Answer me!" The tears ran down my face even when I heard his voice behind the door. "Get out of the house. NOW!" I cried harder. "Not without you! I won't! Bryant! Get out of there! I need you." His voice was getting weaker. "Get out now! I'll be fine." I heard his coughing behind the door. His voice was scratchy. "Bryant! Get out of there now! I need you! Don't you dare die on me know! Remember your dream? You wanted to be a football player and now you have that scholarship. What about that?" There was no answer. "Bryant!" I screamed again. He wouldn't answer me. Why wouldn't he answer me! I hit the door. Again, and again I tried to break it. I couldn't. I wouldn't. "Bryant! I won't leave with out you!" The door finally moved. He was inside next to the door. I picked him up and tried to drag him out of the room. I got him to the top of the stairs. "Tilyr! Leave me and get out of the house now!" I couldn't let him go. I hugged him so hard I thought I was going to break his ribs. My tears started to fall on his face. "I won't leave you!" I got him down the stairs and that's when I heard the crack. I heard screams and my brother say "I love you." The smoke turned dark and that's all I saw when lumber fell, crashed, and all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When I woke my eyes stayed shut. They were too sore to open. I heard a deep voice, a man, talking to a young girl. "Chiron, Will she be okay?" The worry in the girl's voice surprised me because I didn't think I knew her. "She will be fine child. You did a great job." My eyes opened a crack to see an older man in a wheel chair and a girl who had tied her hair back in a ribbon. She was small, blonde, and well, pretty. The man looked at me.

"Tilyr. How are you?" Where am I? How did I get here? What am I doing here? Where am I? And who are they?"

Chiron says. "You are at the camp. We had to hold Kile back from running in here when he showed up this morning. We brought you here after you passed out on the floor of the house. I am the head instructor of the camp. Izebell," pointing to the blonde girl, "is another camper." Chiron went out side the tent (probably to find Kile) so me and Izebell were alone. "Hi, Tilyr. How are you feeling?" I must have given her a weird look because she looked hurt. "Fine," I say quietly, " Were you the one who took care of me?" I answer her with another question. Something my dad suggested I do when I meet new people. It seems polite to answer and ask. I don't know he's a bit different than most. She nods. "Thank you. Can I go outside?" She nods again. As I get up I realize someone put clean clothes on my bed side table. I turn to Izebell and open my mouth but she points to the bathroom. We both smiled. When I walked out the tent flap I ran into Kile. Of course, he gave me a hug and started firing questions at me. Are you okay? Are you tired? Do you need to rest? Do you want to go for a walk? Can you go for a walk?

"Kile! I'm fine. Want to go for a swim?" I sounded weak even to me. An uncertain smile crossed his face. "Yeah. I have to go to my cabin and so do you to get our swim suit so I will meet you down by the canoe lake. Have you been chose yet?" I opened my mouth to ask him What? But Izebell came up behind me and said. "No she hasn't so could you take her to Hermes for now?" He nods and takes my hand and pulls me along and he started to explain. "Remember when we were studying Greek Mythology?" I nod, "Well, they are real. See the Gods come down from Olympus and fall in love with mortals, like our parents, and they have us. We are called half bloods..." I interrupt. "Cause we're Half God and Half Human. That s so cool! Who are you the Son of?" He waits a few seconds to answer. "Ares. Do you remember when you just came to school and a few big kids were picking on you and I hit him in the face?" I nod. It was the reason why we became friends, "And all the times when I got in fights?" "You are the son of Ares cause of your passion of fighting. That is so cool. I am being brought to the Hermes cabin because I'm a daughter of Hermes?" He kind of laughed. "No. Hermes is the God of Travelers so all the undecided kids go to Hermes. Since the second Perseus was given a wish and wished that all the gods will claim there child by the age 13 the Hermes cabin has been a lot less crowded. The weird thing is, is that you are 16 and still not claimed. One of the Gods may not know that you are in Camp-Half Blood because he does not live upon Olympus or above ground for that matter." He was talking about Hades. The god of the underworld. "Hades. That's who you think my father is?" He has a smile now. "Yes. Also, cause of your gothic interest even though you don't wear black a lot. The weird thing is. Is that you also love to sing and play guitar. We haven't figured out why though. So here is Hermes cabin."

I herd a lot of noise inside the cabin. When I walked in the doorway and looked up I saw a caduceus. It is a staff made of willow, wrapped, in original myth, with ribbons, in later myths with snakes. It shone gold when the sun hit it. When you walked in the door the bathrooms where right in front of you. The girl's bedroom is to the right and the boy's bedroom to the left. The girl counselor, Nicole, told me that, that is how every cabin is made. The boy counselor, Nick, (Nicole and Nick are twins) told me that I would probably be chosen soon.

"You can put your stuff over there on that bunk." Nicole told me. When I was walking over I felt a cold shiver go down my back. I turn around to see a black shimmer. Spinning around I am surrounded by darkness. The temperature drops and a booming voice sounds. "You are destined for greatness, my daughter. For know I will need you to say that Ares is your father but I will call you as my daughter once you have left for the quest. You will become a hero to the underworld and the heavens. I will be proud to call you my daughter. Now, look in your bag. You will find a Helm,

which is my Helm of Darkness. It will protect you from anything from our world and I will be your guide through the Seven Gates. Goodbye, for now."

"Tilyr! Listen to me! Tilyr!." I wake up on the ground with everyone around me. A sigh of relief sounds around the room. "What happened?" To be honest I didn't know what just happened besides I talked to my father which was Hades and he wants me to lie about my father being Ares and that when I go on a quest I need to take my fathers Helm of Darkness with me. Instead of telling them that I lie. "I don't know." I tried to seem confused but it didn't work well. I say, "Well I guess I need to get going. I have to find Kile." I ran out the door as fast as I could and ran into Kile. "Hey. So you want to hang out in your cabin? I want to meet some of your friends." He gave me a confused look but just said, yes, and we left.

When we walked into his cabin I felt another shiver rundown my back. The wind blew above my head. I reach my hand up and it feels like fire. I look up to see a sign of my "Father" Ares. "You are my sister." Kile says immediately and claps me on the back. The rest of the Ares cabin cheers. I couldn't help but think that all this is just a lie. That my real father is Hades. The counselor of the Ares cabin walks up. "Hey, I'm Sam and my sister Danika will be your counselor. She is training one of the younger kids sort of like 1 on 1." I nod. Cool. I have sword practice. Well something is going to get chopped off and my money it's going to be off me.

After that Kile and I went to get my stuff and move it to the Ares cabin. It was kind of a cool cabin. After that we went to the sword arena. The moment I walked in the whole arena went quiet. Walking I see the weird expressions on the peoples faces. I looked at Kile but he seemed like he knew what was going on. All eyes where not on me but behind me. I turn around to see a mythical creature. A creature from my father but I have no idea how it got in. Then, all of a sudden he lunged for Kile. I swiped my hand in the air and with the other hand I pivoted my body.


End file.
